Larguémonos sin ella
by Ith1ldin
Summary: [Zoro x Robin] Durante la estancia de los Sombrero de Paja en la isla del cielo, celebraron una fiesta en la que no todos participaron activamente. SPOILERS del tamaño de Rusia de la saga de Skypiea, y en menor medida de Ohara.
1. Capítulo 1º

Aquí va mi primer fic después de seis meses de bajón, el primero sobre One Piece, y el primero no yaoi. La pareja es Zoro (aish…) x Robin, aunque no profundizará demasiado – eso para próximos fics...mwahahhaah. –, y la historia rellena algún que otro hueco del manga con lo que me hubiera gustado ver, además de explicar el por qué del título.

No quiero extenderme mucho en comentarios, así que tan sólo haré un par de puntualizaciones antes de pasar a lo "interesante":

1 – Me baso casi exclusivamente en el manga (algunos pasajes, de hecho, los he transcrito casi al pie de la letra), por lo que es posible que, si estáis acostumbrados al anime, algunas cosas cambien – o quizás no; sigo la serie animada de pascuas a ramos, y no he llegado a esa parte, así que no estoy segura.

2 – Ya lo dije en el "Summary", pero, por si a alguien no le ha quedado claro, o no se lo ha leído –que todo puede ser –, lo repito: a lo largo del fic hay SPOILERS considerables de la saga de Skypiea, y en este primer capítulo, además, de Ohara. No me hago responsable de quejas porque a alguien le haya reventado algún detalle de la trama.

Disclaimer: Evidentemente, One Piece es creación exclusiva de Eiichiro Oda, anime al margen. Ni el universo de la serie, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen en modo alguno (más quisiera yo)

Y, sin enrollarme más, como dicen en Humor Amarillo...¡al turrón!

* * *

**1.**

Amparados por la cúpula que, a no demasiada distancia del Altar del Sacrificio, formaban los descomunales árboles de la jungla, e iluminados por las lenguas de fuego que crepitaban en la hoguera en torno a la cual formaban un corro, más de la mitad de la tripulación de los piratas Sombrero de Paja cantaba y bailaba alegremente, acompañados ni más ni menos que por toda una manada de lobos de las nubes, que inexplicablemente se les habían unido.

Motivos para festejar no les faltaban, aunque probablemente no les hubieran sido necesarios: al reencuentro de la tripulación tras haber superado con éxito Luffy, Usopp y Sanji la Prueba de las Esferas se sumaba la increíble noticia de que la "isla de dios" en que se encontraban no era sino una parte de la Jaya que Montblanc Norland había encontrado 400 años antes, y en la que, si resultaba cierta la historia de aquél, debería hallarse la mítica ciudad dorada de Shandora, con la evidente y jugosa posibilidad de hacerse con un gran tesoro que suponía aquel descubrimiento.

Así pues, brincaban despreocupados, del todo ajenos a los posibles peligros que pudieran acecharles, entre los que cabría incluir al mismísimo God Enel. Tan solo dos de los siete piratas, a los que se había unido en una breve charla un Gan Fall convaleciente, que poco tardó en regresar nuevamente a guardar reposo, permanecían ligeramente apartados, de sus compañeros y entre sí.

Sentado sobre las gigantescas raíces de un árbol, Zoro, enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, mantenía su mirada fija en la fogata, alternando de cuando en cuando con largos, pausados tragos de la botella de sake que sostenía en una mano. El hilo de sus divagaciones le llevó en un momento dado a desviar su vista de las llamas y hacerla recorrer sin propósito alguno el panorama a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente se posó justo donde se situaba la otra integrante de la banda que no se había unido al baile: Nico Robin. Abandonando lo que fuera que surcara su mente en aquellos instantes, emprendió a continuación un discreto escrutinio, tratando de encontrar en ella cualquier indicio que pudiera confirmar cualquiera de las muchas sospechas que sobre ella guardaba.

Pese a la confianza que al instante el capitán (quien, contrariamente a las apariencias, distaba bastante de ser estúpido) había depositado en ella, manifestando que no le parecía tan mala persona, a él le resultaba inevitable sentir recelo por la presencia de aquella mujer, que en aquellos momentos contemplaba apaciblemente cómo disfrutaban sus nuevos camaradas, sus labios curvados en una débil sonrisa. Desde que se había unido a la tripulación, el espadachín había dejado claro por activa y por pasiva que no debían fiarse de ella. Ya había tenido bastante con el susto que les había dado Nami y su conato de traición para ir con Arlong. Si bien todo aquello se había solucionado con éxito, Zoro no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que habría acarreado el caso contrario, y con la llegada de la arqueóloga tenía la impresión de que se abrían las puertas para que la historia pudiera repetirse.

- ¡Eh, Zoro, pásame otra botella! – la repentina demanda de Nami, señalando a una botella vacía que sostenía en la otra mano, puso momentáneamente en suspenso sus cavilaciones.

_"¿Pero cuánto alcohol puede tragar?"._ Preguntándose cómo la navegante, con un cuerpo tan en apariencia frágil, era capaz de ingerir -y tolerar- aún mayores cantidades de alcohol que él mismo, le lanzó sin más dilación lo que pedía, y pronto ambos habían regresado a sus respectivas ocupaciones: bailar la una, divagar el otro, y beber ambos.

Recobrado el rumbo por el que fluían sus pensamientos, el espadachín meneó la cabeza: cualquiera en su sano juicio habría, como mínimo, mostrado obvias reticencias ante la nueva incorporación. La mismísima ex-vicepresidenta de Baroque Works que había luchado contra ellos, una mujer perseguida por el gobierno mundial desde los ocho años, que había trabajado a las órdenes de todo tipo de piratas y criminales de la peor calaña, especialista en espionaje y asesinato…y se les había unido sin apenas trabas... Les había faltado darle una fiesta de bienvenida. No es que no pudiera esperarse algo así de Luffy, se vio obligado a admitir, pero ¿de los demás? Recordó las circunstancias en que Robin ingresóen la banda: toda oposición, salvo él mismo, había sido barrida (¿o debería decir "comprada"?) al instante por un puñado de joyas, cosquillas y una cara bonita.

Creyéndose la única persona con sentido común en una tripulación de desequilibrados mentales, apuró el contenido de su botella exprimiéndola hasta la última gota, sin darse cuenta en un primer momento de que había sido sorprendido en su atenta -aunque, a juzgar por los resultados, quizás no tan discreta como hubiera deseado- vigilancia.

Al cabo de un par de segundos cobró conciencia de que los oscuros ojos de Robin le devolvían la mirada con análogas intensidad y curiosidad. Una incipiente sensación de nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer su espina dorsal, en consecuencia…pero no le daría el lujo de demostrárselo. Recogió el guante de lo que a todas luces consideraba un desafío, y tratando de aparentar la indiferencia de quien contempla la piedra más insignificante de un camino le sostuvo la mirada.

La "competición"-existente únicamente desde la de alguna manera distorsionada perspectiva del antiguo cazador de piratas- se prolongó durante breves y fatigosos instantes, que a Zoro se le antojaron horas, hasta que momentáneamente la mujer desvió su atención hacia la hoguera, debido a una repentina algarabía ocasionada por una broma de Luffy a Usopp. Sin retirar todavía su mirada de la arqueóloga, el joven de corto cabello verdoso hubiera cantado de inmediato silenciosa victoria, de no ser porque aquélla al punto contraatacaría con contundencia desarmándole por completo, al volverse nuevamente en su dirección luciendo una perturbadora, y ¿seductora?_‍_, sonrisa, que lo llevó a girar casi instintivamente su rostro – que, de paso, había ganado un cierto matiz rojizo y aumentado su temperatura en varios grados-, hacia otro lado.

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se golpeó en la frente.

_"Maldita sea,‍ ¿cómo he podido caer tan bajo?"_. Irritado, en parte consigo mismo, por aquel acto de debilidad, impropio de él, y en parte por lo que consideraba una provocación de Robin, destapó una nueva botella, próxima a sus inseparables tres katanas, y se la llevó a la boca. _"¿Y qué demonios se propone esa mujer?‍¿Se cree que soy como ese estúpido cocinero, que correría detrás de un taburete con faldas y para quien un simple "hmm…parece que va a llover" es una declaración de amor eterno? Pues se equivoca completamente. Ha aprovechado un error mío, eso es todo, y no se repetirá. Desde luego que no." _

Mientras Zoro seguía maldiciéndose mentalmente, a una cierta distancia Robin le observaba todavía, divertida, sin perder detalle de su reacción que, debía reconocer, le había sorprendido. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho, por motivos bien diferentes, aunque el espadachín no se hubiera apercibido de ello.

En su primer encuentro, todavía bajo la identidad de Miss All Sunday, justo después de haber partido de Whiskey Peak, le llamó la atención su juventud: nunca hubiera sospechado que el temido cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, que había incluso despertado el interés de su organización, fuera todavía poco mayor que un muchacho.

Contrastaba con esto último, como la mujer había podido comprobar al tener la oportunidad de tratarlo– si bien su relación distaba de poder ser calificada como "cordial", dados el escaso tiempo transcurrido desde que se había unido a la banda, el carácter introvertido de ambos y especialmente la extrema desconfianza hacia ella que el joven manifestaba sin reparos cada vez que tenía ocasión -, la madurez y sentido común que solía demostrar en general, más propios de un veterano curtido en mil y una batallas.

Y, sin embargo, en contadas ocasiones, como la que acababa de protagonizar con su reacción al intencionado flirteo con el que Robin, más en broma que otra cosa, había pretendido ponerlo a prueba, sacaba a la luz una timidez casi infantil,no muy diferente a la del doctor, Tony Tony Chopper.

En definitiva, todo un juego de contrastes, presentes en una personalidad a tener en cuenta y que atraía su curiosidad. Su inaccesibilidad, por otra parte, suponía una traba que, lejos de desanimarla, la incitaba a desear conocerlo más a fondo. Sería un desafío interesante… y probablemente divertido.

- ¡Eh, Robin! – la voz de Luffy captó de inmediato su atención. - ¡Vente con nosotros!

- ¡Sí, Robin!_‍_¡Ven a bailar! – repitió la invitación un Sanji aun más entusiasmado que su capitán, al que pronto se le unirían los demás.

Por toda respuesta obtuvieron una sonrisa cortés, acompañada de un gesto de la mano emplazándoles a continuar con la fiesta. Insistieron una vez más, sin éxito, y pronto volvieron a la juerga, la arqueóloga limitándose a observarlos.

La escena avivaba la sensación, presente desde que se uniera a la banda de Luffy, de que estaba viviendo un sueño del que todavía no había despertado, y del que esperaba no hacerlo. Por vez primera, se sentía libre de la pesada carga que constituía el ser una de los "demonios de Ohara", cuya mera existencia constituía por sí sola un crimen terrible para el gobierno mundial. Recordó entonces una de las últimas frases de su primer y, hasta el presente, único amigo, Saul, en el fatídico día en que su pueblo natal fue destruido por la aterradora Buster Call:

_"¡Algún día, seguramente encontrarás a tus auténticos camaradas!" _

¿Habría, por fin, llegado aquel día, y aquellos alegres jóvenes eran en verdad los "camaradas" que había predicho el gigante?_‍_¿O aquella agradable sensación, que hubiera identificado como felicidad de haber conocido alguna vez tal sentimiento, no era más que una ilusión, y antes o después se repetiría inevitablemente el ciclo de lo que hasta entonces había sido su vida?

Traidora o traicionada, en cualquiera de los dos casos, toda tripulación, todo grupo al que se hubiera asociado, había sido exterminado, resultando ella la única superviviente. Era más que consciente de aquella leyenda negra, una de tantas que se cernían sobre sus espaldas. Quizás era cierto que su misma existencia estaba maldita, después de todo, y algo tan en apariencia inocente como su anhelo de desentrañar la "verdadera historia" constituía un delito sumarísimo, o incluso una especie de…pecado.

En un vano intento por desechar las imágenes de un pasado que se empeñaba en regresar para atormentarla, volvió sus ojos a la hoguera, fijándose en Usopp que, con la colaboración de Sanji, la propia fogata y una sartén, trataba de asustar –con notable éxito, dicho sea de paso - a Chopper. Pronto todos, con la excepción del pequeño reno, a quien la broma hizo bastante menos gracia, estallaron en carcajadas.

Ante la vista de aquel cuadro, Robin se planteó si aquella paz y alegría, casi bucólicas, perdurarían así por siempre, o volvería a repetirse la misma historia; por su causa, las sonrisas presentes, futuros semblantes de odio y conspiración.

- ¡Uaghh!_‍_¡Maldita sea!_‍_¿Quién coño ha sido? – los bramidos de un Zoro que acababa de ser despertado del sueño en que había caído poco antes, al haber recibido en una mejilla las consecuencias de la mala puntería del médico de la tripulación, se elevaron por encima de las risas, más ruidosas si cabe de lo que ya eran antes. Chopper, aterrorizado, corrió a refugiarse junto a la arqueóloga, temiendo represalias por parte del espadachín. Afortunadamente para el más pequeño, la pereza disuadió a aquél, y el hombre de cabello verde volvió a tomar asiento, acomodándose y cerrando los ojos nuevamente, no sin antes dirigir una mirada amenazante al reno, y una segunda, ya familiarmente suspicaz, a la mujer de cabello oscuro.

Sumado este hecho a los pesimistas recuerdos y temores que atravesaban la mente de Robin, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no trasladarlos a su semblante y romper con un cuadro esencialmente alegre. Aunque quisiera, en el fondo, no podía culpar a aquel joven por sus prejuicios, pues no eran faltos de fundamento. Objetivamente, debía reconocer, su reacción era con diferencia la más sensata ante una desconocida con una trayectoria que no invitaba precisamente al optimismo. Pero, parte implicada como era ella, la objetividad en este caso, quedaba al margen.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Altar del Sacrificio: un pequeño paseo le ayudaría a despejar la mente antes de acostarse; el día siguiente sería probablemente duro.

- Robin,_‍ _¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Chopper.

- Sólo a dar una vuelta, doctor. – explicó la aludida, posando su mano afectuosamente sobre el gorro que el reno siempre llevaba en la cabeza. Éste, sonrojándose, inició un peculiar baile, mientras en su cara se dibujaba el vivo retrato de la alegría.

- ¡Idiota, no te creas que me vas a hacer feliz sólo por decir eso!

A coro, Usopp y Luffy respondieron:

- Pues lo pareces…

Y pronto lo estaban arrastrando de vuelta al corro mientras la arqueóloga se alejaba en la semi-penumbra. Esto no había pasado desapercibido para Zoro que, sin haber llegado aún a dormirse de nuevo tras el forzado despertar anterior, seguía su trayectoria con los ojos entreabiertos.


	2. Capítulo 2º

**2. **

- Mierda, ‌¿dónde se ha metido? – Desde el borde de la laguna en que se emplazaba el Altar del Sacrificio, sobre el cual el resplandor de la luna y el tembloroso halo de las antorchas del mismo ensayaban un particular juego de luces, y pensando si no habría caído al interior de la misma para ser devorada por los tiburones de las nubes, Zoro observaba las inmediaciones, tratando sin demasiada fortuna de seguir los pasos que varios minutos atrás había dado Robin.

Aprovechaba entretanto para preguntarse qué le había movido a ello en primer lugar, pudiendo haberse quedado tranquilamente donde estaba, confortablemente sentado, quizás incluso ya dormido. Sin embargo, allí se hallaba, por voluntad propia nada menos, tratando de encontrar a aquélla de la cual, paradójicamente, más de una vez había deseado nunca hubiera entrado en sus vidas.

Recordó entonces lo ocurrido minutos atrás; la desconcertante – e irritante, añadió para sí – sonrisa a él dirigida. Poco o nada tenía que ver con la sonrisa de cortesía que solía emplear habitualmente. ¿Eran figuraciones suyas, o por el contrario, se había tratado de un descarado intento de coqueteo por parte de aquella mujer? Y si así era, ‌¿qué pretendía con ello: ganarse su confianza llevándoselo a la cama? En ese caso, había subestimado seriamente su capacidad de autocontrol: que le fuera a otro con semejantes tretas. Su propia reacción de aquel momento, no obstante, se contradecía con esto último. Justificó su error atribuyéndolo a una deficiencia en su ejercitación mental, y a la bebida; tal vez a diez mil metros de altura sus efectos fueran más acusados.

Con el firme propósito de no permitirse nuevas muestras de debilidad en el futuro, que podrían resultarle un serio inconveniente a la hora de cumplir sus objetivos, se concentró en su tarea actual: localizar a la arqueóloga.

Lo primero y más evidente en su opinión, a juzgar por la dirección en que se había encaminado, era que hubiera llegado a aquel lugar, tomado una liana, e ido al Going Merry, que convalecía, asentado sobre el Altar, en un estado deplorable. ¿Para qué? No tenía forma de saberlo: quizás a buscar algo,…o tal vez a sabotearlo. Pronto desechó esta última posibilidad, por absurda: no es que quedara gran cosa que sabotear. La falta de actividad en la carabela, y una cierta apatía por tener que subir a comprobarlo personalmente le llevó a descartar también la primera opción -después de todo, ya consideraba estar haciendo bastante con encontrarse allí, y no echando una cabezada -, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo siguiendo las márgenes del lago, más inmerso en conjeturar nuevas hipótesis sobre las razones de la ausencia de la morena que en buscarla realmente.

En paralelo a aquellos pensamientos, aunque nunca lo admitiría, discurría una cierta preocupación ante la perspectiva de que realmente pudiera haberle sucedido algo malo. Era consciente de que Robin era perfectamente capaz de defenderse, pero nunca se sabía…

Al cabo de poco más de un par de minutos, cayó en la cuenta de que la ribera del lago de nubes, había sido sustituida por espesos matorrales, que alcanzaban la altura de un roble de mediana edad. Desorientado, se detuvo.

- Esto es nuevo… ¿había tanta vegetación antes?

Dio media vuelta, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus espaldas el Altar del Sacrificio y poder así regresar con facilidad a la laguna, pero tan sólo maleza salió a su encuentro. Intentó a continuación retroceder sobre unos pasos que no recordaba, hasta que algo tocó su hombro. Se dio la vuelta, vislumbrando vagamente entre la penumbra una especie de serpiente que se descolgaba de un árbol. Un primer impulso llevó su mano hacia la empuñadura de una de sus espadas, hasta que un vistazo más atento transformó a la serpiente en un brazo que _brotaba _de un árbol. Captada su atención, el brazo pasó a señalar una dirección concreta. Una segunda extremidad apareció del tronco de otro árbol contiguo, empujando levemente al joven e instándole a seguir la ruta que señalaba la primera, con el índice extendido, a la vez que una cercana, conocida voz se elevó por encima de los sonidos de la jungla:

- Por aquí: sígueme.

Por segunda vez en poco más de un día(¤) la arqueóloga le corregía, algo a lo que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado, y hería en su orgullo, a lo que estaba todavía menos acostumbrado. Pensando en esto, el fastidio de Zoro aumentaba con cada paso que daba, siguiendo poco menos que a ciegas – si bien la oscuridad no era absoluta, desconocía por completo la dirección que seguían sus pasos - el camino indicado por aquellos brazos, y otros nuevos que surgían de cuando en cuando para rectificar su trayectoria cuando ésta mostraba visos de volver a divergir. Finalmente, sus ojos volvieron a mostrarle el lago, con el Altar del Sacrificio despuntando del centro del mismo como un iceberg. A unos pocos metros a su izquierda, descubrió a Robin sentada sobre una de las gigantescas raíces de aquellos árboles, contemplando el Going Merry. Le habría sorprendido encontrarla ahí mismo, cuando su voz había sonado prácticamente a su lado, pero recordó que la habilidad de la Akuma no Mi de la mujer no se limitaba a hacer brotar _sólo_ brazos de la nada. Encarándole, fue esta última quien interrumpió el silencio:

- Podría haberte avisado antes, pero te vi tan concentrado en lo que fuera que estuvieras pensando que preferí no interrumpirte. Sin embargo, - añadió - no pude evitar echar un vistazo al ver que te alejabas adentrándote en la jungla, perdona mi indiscreción... aunque algo me dice que fue de lo más oportuna, ‌¿me equivoco?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – molesto por la impertinencia del comentario final, Zoro preguntó con tono hosco.

- Es curioso…podría plantearte la misma pregunta: ‌¿qué te ha traído hasta este lugar, espadachín?

El aludido meditó por unos instantes la conveniencia de inventarse alguna excusa, o revelarle en cambio su verdadero propósito.

- Te estaba buscando. Tu turno ahora. –escogiendo la segunda alternativa, respondió sin entrar en mayor detalle.

Conjeturando con relativo acierto las razones del interés del pirata por su paradero, Robin trató de inhibir cualquier signo visible del hartazgo que comenzaba a experimentar ante el excesivo celo de aquel joven por desvelar sus presuntas intenciones. Si bien podía encontrar comprensibles sus motivos, le dolía de alguna manera la animosidad de aquél: parecía estar recordándole todo el tiempo quién era ella y qué clase de vida había llevado en el pasado. Resultaba difícil en aquellas circunstancias dejar todos aquellos años atrás.

Así pues, y aunque hasta cierto punto logró su propósito de mantener la calma, su respuesta no estuvo exenta de un amargo sarcasmo:

- Disfrutaba de un agradable paseo nocturno, hasta que te vi pasar de largo, totalmente ensimismado. Después de comprobar que parecías extraviado, me senté a esperar a que reencontraras el lago. ¿O preferirías quizás que te dijese que he estado conspirando?

- No juegues conmigo, mujer…- la inflexión gélida que revistió de pronto la voz del espadachín, sumada a la súbita fiereza que había cobrado su mirada, dio a entender que aquella amenaza no era vacua.

- Ya te he respondido. – Sin amilanarse, la arqueóloga se puso en pie, revelando su considerable estatura, y tras unos segundos en silencio, en los que parecía estar valorando algo, extendió hacia arriba la palma de la mano en señal de ofrecimiento.- ¿Querrías unirte al paseo? La noche es acogedora.

Dando media vuelta, Zoro se echó a andar, alejándose.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – cortante, declinó la invitación-.Ya he averiguado lo que quería; me vuelvo con los demás.

A la vista de aquello, Robin se preguntó si realmente aquel muchacho era tan interesante como se las había prometido en un principio, y si valdría la pena lo suficiente como para compensarle el seguir insistiendo. En similares circunstancias lo habría dejado ya por imposible por mucho menos.

En el fondo, era más que consciente de las razones que la motivaban a ello. Una de ellas se la ofreció en bandeja el rumbo que tomaba el espadachín.

- Pues, por ejemplo, porque de lo contrario, probablemente acabes en el otro extremo de la isla. – Señaló en dirección opuesta a la que seguía el más joven.- Al campamento se va por ahí.

Dispuesto a replicar, el "cazador de piratas" abrió la boca. No obstante, pensándoselo dos veces, se limitó a exhalar un bufido a la vez que se aproximaba a Robin guardando, eso sí, una distancia que él creyó prudencial. Ésta última, por su parte, sonrió satisfecha. Hasta cierto punto, podía anticipar el comportamiento del joven, y provocarlo, aunque no era un comportamiento muy maduro por su parte, le divertía.

Durante varios minutos ambos caminaron sin pronunciar palabra, interrumpido el silencio ocasionalmente por preguntas de la arqueóloga acerca de él o del resto de la tripulación, a las que Zoro solía responder con brevedad, aunque en un tono más comedido y menos arisco que el que empleado anteriormente.

En un momento dado, un sonido metálico, provocado por el impacto de una de las botas del espadachín contra un objeto semienterrado en el suelo, interrumpió la marcha de ambos. Agachándose, tanteó con sus dedos en la penumbra hasta acertar con lo que se había topado, para desenterrarlo a continuación. La alzó hasta que la luz lunar incidió directamente sobre su superficie, lo que le permitió comprobar mejor de qué se trataba.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Robin.

- Una caja. ¿Qué está haciendo algo así en medio de la selva?

- Déjame verla. – asintiendo, Zoro le alargó la caja. Tomándola entre sus manos, la arqueóloga retiró los restos de tierra que permanecían adheridos, y la sometió a un cuidadoso examen.

Efectivamente, no parecía tratarse más que de una simple cajita de chapa, ligeramente deformada. Estaba abierta, aunque de su contenido original nada quedaba, reemplazado por aún más tierra y polvo. Sin embargo, para Robin, la verdadera historia de aquel recipiente no se encontraba en su interior, sino fuera, en los restos de pintura ya desgastada, y las inscripciones que la decoraban.

- Qué interesante… - Sus ojos se iluminaron, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante. – Regresemos al lago, quiero confirmar una cosa.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Todavía no estoy segura del todo, necesitaría algo más de luz.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso, no hasta el campamento, desde el que todavía podían oírse, aunque menos ruidosos, los cánticos de sus incombustibles compañeros, sino hasta las márgenes de la laguna. Allí, Robin hizo uso de sus habilidades para hacerse con una de las antorchas que ornaban el Altar del Sacrificio, que acto seguido orientó hacia la caja. Pronto una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro, mientras sus dedos proseguían su exploración.

- ¿Algo importante? – se interesó el espadachín, curioso por la atención que un objeto tan insignificante había despertado en la mujer.

- Sí y no… Se trata de una caja de tabaco para pipa.

- Tal vez sea del cocinero. – Zoro se detuvo por un instante, para rectificar a continuación.- Aunque creo que lo único que fuma son cigarrillos.

- Lo dudo: la caja parece llevar aquí mucho más tiempo que nosotros. Además del estado en que se encuentra fíjate, por ejemplo, en esto. – señaló a una figura pintada en la tapa que, pese al desgaste, podía identificarse con relativa facilidad.

- Un barco, ‌¿no?

- Un viejo galeón de North Blue –asintió-. Aunque la bandera ha sido ya borrada, el mascarón de proa tiene la forma típica de las grandes naves construidas en una isla encuadrada en dicho mar. Asimismo, el idioma en que se hallan las inscripciones, es un dialecto arcaico de otro islote concreto de la region. Incluso tiene grabado el año en la base: la fecha data de hace poco más de cuatrocientos años.

- Es decir, que esta caja lleva más o menos ese tiempo aquí.

- Seguramente. Con lo que ya habíamos averiguado por la tarde, no es que se trate de un descubrimiento fuera de lo común, pero podría aportar una prueba más que reafirma que nos encontramos sobre una parte de la Jaya original. Es posible que esta caja perteneciera a uno de los hombres de Norland. Aunque, por supuesto, no es una certeza absoluta: también podría significar que la tabaquera fue extraviada por algún otro viajero procedente del "mar azul" que, al igual que nosotros, logró llegar hasta aquí.

Mientras continuaba con su explicación, Zoro la observaba y escuchaba con disimulado interés, admirándose de la habilidad de Robin para deducir información a partir de objetos en apariencia triviales, como una caja de tabaco, o una calavera, en los que él no habría reparado más que para, tal vez, apartarlos de una patada. La inteligencia y experiencia de aquella mujer, más peligrosas en su opinión incluso que las habilidades de su Akuma no mi, y casi tanto como sus propias katanas, reconoció, eran cualidades que le intimidaban tanto como le atraían.

Inseguro de estos últimos pensamientos, trató de repetírselos mentalmente.

La inteligencia y experiencia de aquella mujer…blablabla…Le intimidaban…Y le atraían.

¿Le atraían?

Al admitir esto último, no pudo reprimir un ligero estremecimiento, que rogó hubiera pasado inadvertido para la arqueóloga. Trató de restar importancia a aquel hecho escudándose en su afición al peligro y los retos, planteándoselo de manera que tales atributos hubieran despertado su atención por mero "interés profesional", del mismo modo que, por ejemplo, y aunque no lo reconocería ni bajo la peor de las torturas, admiraba en cierto modo el estilo de lucha de Sanji.

Aunque, desde luego, Robin le resultaba infinitamente más atractiva que el "maldito cocinero".

Y, por segunda vez, sintió la necesidad de justificarse:

"_Es una obviedad, _‌_¿no?"_

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara. – se interesó de pronto la causa de todos sus males presentes. Alzando la mirada, Zoro se encontró con dos llamativos ojos pardos clavados en él.

Por suerte para él, la súbita irrupción de una sombra de gran tamaño a las espaldas de la mujer le brindó una ocasión perfecta para evadir una situación probablemente incómoda.

- ¡Hay algo detrás de ti!‌¡Aparta! – Y desenvainó con la celeridad de un rayo. La aludida, por su parte, desoyendo la advertencia del espadachín, se limitó a girarse hasta que pudo ver una criatura muy similar a un cangrejo de río, aunque de un tamaño bastante mayor, abalanzándose sobre ella con intenciones no demasiado amistosas. Sin apenas inmutarse, Robin realizó una especie de pase con las manos.

- ¡Ocho Fleur! – al instante, ocho brazos emergieron de los laterales del artrópodo y, tras retorcerle las patas, lo redujeron. Inmovilizado, el animal cayó a tierra agitando con rabia e impotencia ambas pinzas, que habían quedado libres.

Resuelto el problema, señaló tranquilamente al cangrejo, dirigiéndose a Zoro, que volvía a envainar a Yubashiri, abiertamente decepcionado por no haber tenido ocasión de utilizarla.

- ¿Crees que le podría interesar al cocinero?

- Y yo qué sé…pregúntaselo a él.- encogiéndose de hombros, el tono en la respuesta del joven hizo patente la ya mentada decepción.

Por su parte, Robin continuó observando al espadachín aun después de que éste hubiera esquivado su mirada para dedicar la suya propia a inspeccionar los alrededores, aún con el ceño fruncido. La mujer se sintió entonces como si le hubiera quitado el caramelo a un niño y, divertida por tal pensamiento, no pudo evitar sonreírse. La comparación no le resultaba del todo descabellada, dada la diferencia de edad entre ambos, si bien en el fondo sabía que no se ajustaba a la realidad, ni por la personalidad–con notorias excepciones-, ni tampoco por, saltaba a la vista, el sugerente físico de Zoro.

A los rasgos del pirata, pronunciados –probablemente, añadió para sí, debido a la frecuencia con la que fruncía el gesto- aunque agradables, se sumaba un cuerpo más que atlético, como había podido comprobar durante la travesía al bordo del Going Merry, al verlo entrenar con el torso descubierto. Torso, además, surcado por cicatrices, con una de considerable tamaño que lo atravesaba por completo, destacando sobre todas las demás.

Fisonomía, en resumidas cuentas, bastante alejada de la de un crío.

- ¡Eh! – la llamó el joven – No oigo ya cantar…Deberíamos volver.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al campamento. Sin embargo, no bien habían dado un par de pasos cuando un chapoteo, seguido de un sonido chirriante, volvió a ponerlos en alerta, especialmente a Zoro. Fuera lo que fuera, nada ni nadie le arrebataría a su presa en esa ocasión.

Sin articular palabra, y tomando a Robin del brazo para hacerla a un lado a la vez que empuñaba una de sus katanas, no dio apenas tiempo a ver a un segundo cangrejo de río gigante, de tamaño aun mayor que el primero y que probablemente trataba de vengar a su congénere, alzar sus pinzas en clara señal de amenaza, antes de que se desplomara abatido por un rápido y certero ataque del pirata.

- Que vengan más, si se atreven.- fanfarroneó.

- Buen trabajo. – le felicitó la arqueóloga, cuyo brazo permanecía todavía sujeto, aunque optó por no mencionarlo por el momento. Su captor, por el contrario, no se había apercibido aún del hecho.

- Era al menos el doble de grande que el otro... ¡Y fíjate qué pinzas! –orgulloso de la hazaña, continuó jactándose, haciendo hincapié en las mayores proporciones y, según él, peligro que suponía el desafortunado animal con respecto al que la mujer había abatido en primer lugar. La descarga de adrenalina había puesto momentáneamente en orden el barullo que hasta entonces ocupaba su mente, haciéndolo a un lado para dejar a su orgullo campar a sus anchas.

Ante aquel alarde de hombría poco disimulado, Robin concibió una idea para bajarle un poco los humos y aprovechar de paso para darse un capricho, que le venía rondando por la cabeza desde algunos días atrás.

- Desde luego, yo no habría sido capaz. Gracias, espadachín...- y llevó la mano libre a la cara de Zoro, en una breve caricia, a la vez que, inclinándose, aproximaba su rostro al de aquél hasta que sus labios se rozaron durante unos segundos. Cuando se separó, lucía la misma sonrisa que le había dirigido hacía ya un rato, sentados en torno a la hoguera –. Ah, por cierto, ya puedes soltarme el brazo... no creo que el cangrejo vuelva a levantarse.

Casi por inercia, recuperándose todavía de la sorpresa, y preguntándose por qué había sido del todo incapaz de ver venir y reaccionar ante aquello, Zoro soltó el brazo. Tras una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, Robin hizo un ademán con la mano recién liberada, instándole a regresar al campamento.

Volvieron en absoluto mutismo, interrumpido solamente cuando por fin llegaron a su destino. Con la fiesta ya terminada, Usopp y Luffy buscaban un lugar cómodo donde acostarse. Nami debía encontrarse ya en el interior de la tienda de campaña donde ella y Robin pasarían la noche, y Chopper ayudaba a Sanji a recoger los utensilios de cocina que habían quedado desperdigados. Cuando este último advirtió a los recién llegados, saludó efusivamente a una de sus dos "ojitos derechos".

- ¡Robin¡‌ !Tu ausencia estaba a punto de desgarrar mi corazón! – fijándose mejor al acercarse, el cocinero pudo notar manchas de sangre en la camiseta de Zoro y en un hombro de la mujer. Entonces se dirigió al espadachín, en un tono radicalmente diferente – ¡Eh, tú!‌¿eso es sangre?

Iniciar una discusión con Sanji no figuraba en aquel preciso instante entre sus prioridades, así que lo ignoró por completo, mientras se sumaba a los otros dos en su búsqueda de un rincón cómodo. Fue la arqueóloga quien respondió en su lugar.

- En absoluto, sr. cocinero. Tan sólo tuvimos un contratiempo con la fauna de los alrededores. Al parecer, no todos los animales de por aquí son tan amistosos como los lobos.

- ¿Qué?‌¿Mi Robin en peligro? – con mucho menos tacto, increpó entonces a Zoro, quien sentado sobre una raíz y con sus ojos ya cerrados intentaba conciliar el sueño y olvidar todo lo sucedido durante la noche.- ¿Para qué coño sirves, aparte de tirarte todo el día levantando pesas o durmiendo?

El aludido, por toda respuesta, abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Aunque pareciera increíble, por una vez no tenía intención de pelearse con Sanji... pero si seguía buscándole las cosquillas acabaría por encontrarlo. Nuevamente, Robin tomó la palabra por él.

- No fue nada…Tanto el espadachín como yo pudimos ocuparnos sin mayor problema. Si me disculpáis, mañana será un día duro. – y entró en la tienda, dedicando una última, discreta mirada, a su acompañante a lo largo de la noche.

- Ah, qué mujer… – perdido en sus ensoñaciones, Sanji echó tierra sobre las brasas que aún no se habían apagado, y se acomodó como buenamente pudo, para echarse por fin a dormir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos excepto, irónicamente, Zoro, dormían apaciblemente. Éste, rozándose la mejilla que había acariciado Robin, maldecía a esta última, a sí mismo, y especialmente al hecho de que en realidad aquel tibio beso le hubiera resultado tan…agradable.

(¤)La escena prácticamente repetía lo ya acontecido en la porción de Jaya todavía _en_, y no _sobre _Grand Line, mientras buscaban el Pájaro del Sur.


	3. Capítulo 3º

Antes de nada, quería agradecer vuestros reviews (he tomado nota de ellos) y pedir perdón por el retraso. La inspiración se ha hecho de rogar lo suyo en esta ocasión, y mi orgullo me impide escribir lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza cuando no estoy por la labor. Pero bueno, felizmente sorteado el bache (o eso espero), aquí llega la conclusión del fic. Espero no defraudar.

* * *

**3.**

La gigantesca serpiente hija de la mítica Kashigami dormía tras haberse extenuado durante varios días de continuados festejos, celebrando la derrota de Enel a manos de Luffy, el fin de la guerra entre los habitantes de Skypiea y los guerreros de Shandora, y el regreso de estos a sus tierras tras cuatrocientos años de obligado exilio. En su estómago, el propio Luffy, Nami, Sanji y Chopper saqueaban el oro de la ciudad dorada engullido por el animal a lo largo del tiempo, mientras un Zoro todavía cubierto por vendas guardaba vigilancia fuera, aprovechando para entrenar y a la vez reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido durante aquellos días.

Desde luego, su capitán no podía tener queja. Habían tenido la aventura con que el muchacho había soñado desde que el log pose comenzara a apuntar hacia arriba, hacia donde ahora se encontraban. Desde el casi suicida ascenso, hasta el final feliz, no habían tenido apenas un momento de calma. Y en las contadas excepciones de que habían dispuesto para relajarse, en su caso particular no podía decir que lo hubiera conseguido siempre.

Estableció un rápido recorrido por todo cuanto habían vivido desde su accidentada llegada a aquel lugar casi paradisíaco, fachada que no tardó en desvanecerse, revelando a una población subyugada por el temor al castigo de un "dios" – Enel – quien, aunque impostor, se aproximaba casi absurdamente, merced a su dominio del mantra y sus terribles poderes de tipo Logia que le permitían controlar el relámpago, a la concepción más típica de la divinidad. A un tiempo, se sumaban los descendientes de los habitantes de la Jaya original, en guerra contra Enel y los propios habitantes de Skypiea, que los habían despojado de la legítima heredad de sus tierras.

Por lo que a la tripulación respectaba, de uno u otro modo, todos ellos habían terminado involucrados en semejante contexto. Primero, tras ser dividida en dos, al haber sido capturados parte del grupo, entre los que se encontraba él mismo, con los demás, debiendo superar una "prueba" impuesta por Enel y sus sacerdotes antes de poder reencontrarse. Más tarde, el descubrimiento de que se hallaban en Jaya había derivado en la búsqueda del oro de la ciudad dorada de Shandora, enmarcada en medio de un macabro juego de supervivencia establecido por el "dios", en el que tomaban parte, además, sus milicias e, inconscientemente, los guerrilleros de Shandora que atacaban la isla en aquellos momentos.

Por si todo aquello hubiera sido poco, también estaba Nico Robin…Cansado de buscar excusas, algo por otra parte deshonroso e impropio de él, había terminado por afrontar la realidad, por inoportuna que ésta resultase.

Y la realidad era que, en el fondo…No.

Quizás…Tampoco.

Existía la posibilidad…

El silbido de las katanas cortando el aire cesó, y los ronquidos del enorme reptil quedaron solos frente al silencio del lugar en que se hallaban. Tras tres intentos infructuosos, en los que la frase que intentaba gestar en su mente se desvanecía justo antes de llegar a lo que el espadachín pretendía expresar, inspiró profundamente, como disponiéndose a realizar la tarea más agotadora del mundo …

Existía la posibilidad de que quizás, en el fondo, comenzaba a albergar incipientes sentimientos que podrían catalogarse de "románticos" hacia aquella mujer.

A su pesar, apostilló.

Ya estaba: aunque embarullado, no había sido tan complicado después de todo. Convencido de que lo peor ya había pasado, retomó su rutina de ejercicios, momentáneamente interrumpida, planteándose paralelamente cómo había llegado a aquella situación.

No podía decir que se hubiera dejado arrastrar por la exótica belleza de Nico Robin.

Desde luego, que las mujeres no constituyeran uno de sus objetivos prioritarios en la vida tampoco significaba que fuera ciego, y los rasgos de aquélla en concreto le resultaban extrañamente llamativos. Pero dudaba que aquélla hubiera sido la única razón por la que ocupaba sus pensamientos con cada vez mayor, irritante frecuencia.

Quizás fuera su carácter, reservado, misterioso, tan merecedor de todas las sospechas del mundo como, a un tiempo, magnético como una brújula fuera del Grand Line.

O también su letal técnica de lucha, que a la habilidad de su Akuma no Mi sumaba una inteligencia fuera de serie, y la experiencia de sus muchos años como asesina.

Y¿por qué no?‌, un cierto deseo de repetir nuevamente las sensaciones que parecían haber quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria tanto al recibir el beso – aunque placentero, una provocación en toda regla, en su opinión- junto al Altar del Sacrificio...o al sentir la piel ardiente de la arqueóloga sobre su brazo, al recogerla tras haber caído ésta abatida por una descarga eléctrica de Enel.

…

Estaba pensando de más.

En resumidas cuentas, podría tratarse de una mezcla de aquellas cosas, o quizás de ninguna. En aquel preciso instante, la única conclusión a la que Zoro llegaba era que tratar de racionalizarlo no le estaba haciendo ningún bien…

Y, cuando cualquier otro en su lugar estaría pensando métodos con los que conseguir su atención, él conjeturaba cómo olvidarse de ella. Ni tan siquiera cabía el pensar en la posibilidad de que la arqueóloga pudiera corresponderle, o si por el contrario tan sólo había estado coqueteando con el fin de provocarle, o quién sabía para qué.

Ocupado con tales pensamientos, en una momentánea distracción en sus ejercicios cortó de un tajo una pared de piedra, que se derrumbaba anunciando su final con un notorio estruendo.

–Joder…

Si a la serpiente le daba por despertar, o alguien se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de allí como para haber escuchado el ruido, todos ellos se verían envueltos –una vez más - en serios problemas.

Aquel casi insignificante acontecimiento aportó una evidencia más del "error" que había cometido. Definitivamente, debía quitarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza como fuera. A diferencia de cualquier otro, no era algo que pudiera permitirse alegremente. Abría la puerta a una evidente debilidad que no podía darse el lujo de adquirir. Había empeñado toda su vida en cumplir la promesa que, años atrás, había hecho a Kuina. Si fracasaba por algo como atarse a un sentimiento y todo lo que ello podría implicar, el deshonor le impediría mirarla a la cara, una vez muerto, cuando se reencontrara con su antigua amiga.

Promesa que, en cierto modo, había renovado al encontrar a Luffy. Fallar a su capitán por algo así tampoco entraba en su agenda. O poner en peligro a la tripulación en el caso de que aquella mujer acabara traicionándolos de alguna manera.

Una cosa es que le atrajera, y otra muy distinta olvidar de repente quién era. Todavía no había llegado al extremo de idealizarla, y afortunadamente no llegaría.

Quizás todo había entrado desde el comienzo en sus planes, para desestabilizarlo.

Estas y otras disquisiciones ocupaban sus pensamientos cuando un sonriente Usopp, cargado con los diales obtenidos tras comerciar con los habitantes de Skypiea, llegó a donde él se encontraba.

No había transcurrido mucho más desde entonces cuando Luffy y los demás salieron del interior del reptil cargados de oro, sus rostros la viva imagen de la satisfacción – especialmente el de Nami.

- ¿Y Robin? – preguntó Sanji.

- No lo sabemos.

- Deberíamos preparar el Going Merry para irnos de aquí cuanto antes – explicó la navegante -.Iré yo primero. Vosotros quedaos aquí con el oro y esperad a que vuelva Robin.

Dicho esto, la joven pelirroja marchó, dejando al resto de su tripulación regocijándose con las riquezas que habían "adquirido", y planeando en qué las gastarían en cuanto descendieran al nivel del mar.

Tras largos minutos sin noticias de la arqueóloga, los Sombrero de Paja comenzaban a impacientarse. Empezando por su capitán:

- Qué lenta es Robin…

- Este lugar está desierto. – comentó Chopper- ¿Por qué no hay nadie por aquí?

- Mejor así. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos por que nos vayan a pillar. – mucho más práctico, Sanji optó por no plantearse la razón de que no se viera una sola presencia ajena, humana o animal, en las ruinas de la ciudad dorada.

- A estas alturas Nami debe de haber llegado ya al barco. Seguro que nos está esperando.

En aquel momento, la solución a todos los problemas que minutos, horas, días antes, se le habían presentado a Zoro se le reveló con absoluta claridad. Sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió comunicársela a sus otros camaradas.

- Eh¿y por qué no nos vamos al barco, y nos largamos de aquí sin esa mujer? – Sonaba tan fácil… sin Robin en el barco no tardaría en olvidar que alguna vez existió, lo que le permitiría volver a una concentración casi absoluta, y cualquier posible conato de traición por parte de ella no habría lugar, con lo que habría eliminado dos pájaros de un tiro.

Su propuesta, en cambio, no fue tan bien recibida como él habría deseado, y pronto pudo comprobar las opiniones discordantes del resto.

- ¿Pero tú eres gilipollas o qué?‌¡No podemos hacer eso!

- ¡Zoro!‌¡Eres estúpido!

- ¡Cabrón de pelo verde!

- ¡Pelo-verde cabrón!

Y pronto el aludido resolvía "civilizadamente" sus discrepancias con los demás, enzarzándose todos ellos en una pelea propia de un patio de colegio.

- ¡Maldita sea!‌¡Os voy a enseñar a no insultarme!

- ¡Estúuupido!

- ¿Te gustaría que no esperáramos por ti cada vez que te pierdes, que viene siendo después de dar tres putos pasos adentrándote en una jungla?

Usopp y Chopper, que ya habían recibido argumentos suficientes por parte del espadachín como para convencerles de abandonar la disputa, advirtieron voces de gente. No tardaron en divisar una forma conocida.

- ¡Eh, allí está Robin! – alertó el tirador.

Al oírlo, Luffy, Sanji y Zoro detuvieron la riña. En efecto, el contorno de la arqueóloga se hacía visible por fin…seguida por las gentes de Skypiea, que transportaban lo que parecía un enorme cañón envuelto en lonas(1).

- ¡Hey, Robin!‌‌¿A qué esperas?‌¡Les hemos robado el oro, date prisa! – un impaciente hombre de goma la llamaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Imbécil! – le increpó el cocinero - ¿Cómo se te ocurre soltarlo así, a voces?‌¿No ves a toda esa gente detrás de ella?

- ¡Mierda!‌¡Y tienen un cañón gigante!

- ¡Yahhhhhhhh! – gritó el pequeño reno - ¡Cuánta gente, y con un cañón!

- …Os dije que nos teníamos que haber ido sin ella. – rezongó Zoro, con una incómoda sensación en su estómago que le recordó de pronto a la primera vez en que se hizo a la mar.

Sin dar tiempo a mucho más, y echándose al hombro los sacos cargados de tesoros de indudable valor, emprendieron una veloz carrera hacia el Going Merry, que los aguardaba para abandonar la Isla del Cielo y poner así rumbo hacia su próxima aventura.

(1) En realidad, un enorme poste de oro macizo con el que los habitantes de Skypiea querían agradecerles a los Sombrero de Paja su ayuda contra Enel y los sacerdotes.


End file.
